French fries are among consumers' favorite foods and provide high profit margins for restaurants. Unfortunately, they are also subject to many consumer complaints because they are often either over-seasoned or under-seasoned. This is because they are frequently made in varying batch sizes, but are seasoned with the same seasoning dispenser regardless of the batch size. For example, seasoning is often applied with shakers, measuring spoons, measuring cups, etc. but users often don't properly measure the seasoning applied by these dispensers to account for the batch size. Furthermore, measuring spoons and cups are generally not well-suited for evenly dispersing a seasoning, but rather just dump the seasoning onto the food all at once. These same problems affect other food items that are typically seasoned after they are prepared and/or are made in varying batch sizes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for seasoning french fries and other food items that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.